The Hanged Man Sacrifices
by Princess Marlene
Summary: "Will you help me?" Her eyes, his weakness, how can he say no? Kai/Oc/Tala. Finished.
1. Prologue

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Prologue  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She winced as water ran down her body... cuts everywhere, pain everywhere... worst of all, the pain in her heart is eating her day by day.  
  
She brushed back some of the blue hair is that sticking on her forehead, and felt something hot run down her cheek. This is definitely not the shower water... because the shower water is icy cold and this is hot.  
  
She raised a hand and touched the hot liquid... it's tear. She's crying, something she has never done for her entire life. She snorted mockingly and wiped away her tears, she cannot believe that she's crying.  
  
Without a second thought, she turned off the shower and stood there for a moment, letting the cool air come onto her skin. She reached to her right and grabbed her white towel and quickly tried off herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
They say that the mirror sees everything that is hidden... but can the mirror see why she's crying? And why are all these cuts and bruises on an eight year old girl's body? Whatever caused this?  
  
'I should have made my decision a long ago.'  
  
She closed her eyes as she remembered what she tried to tell the others the day before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The red haired boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the younger with surprise and mock in his eyes.  
  
"Why would you want to get away from here? This is the place where we will become famous and the World's best beybladers!"  
  
She shook her head and looked back at the other boy with blue and grey hair, he just looked at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Seriously, why would you want to anyways? You'll never be successful outside of this place!" The red haired boy continued, she returned her gaze on him again.  
  
How long have they know each other? And yet they don't believe her... is there even any love on this planet anymore? She lowered her gaze, letting the red haired boy's words flow past her.  
  
So they won't go with her, no big deal, she'll just go by herself. And she will be successful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[End Of Flashback]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She thought back to that conversation and how stupid she had been to ask them. She snapped her purple eyes open sharply and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking in her room, she grabbed some clothes and threw them on, not really caring if they matched or not. Throwing a daffle bag onto her King sized bed, she threw in whatever was nearest to her, and zipped it up. Then she paused, does she even need all these stuff? No she doesn't, because she's running away, and you don't bring anything with you when you are running away.  
  
She sighed and ran a hand through her still white light blue hair, she looked around the room. There's nothing valuable for her to take, turning towards her night stand, she grabbed her red and white beyblade and stuff it into her pocket.  
  
Then leaning forward, she picked up the picture of her, the red haired boy and the blue/grey haired boy. Fingering the face of the red haired boy lightly, sadness filled her eyes. She stood there for a minute, but it seemed like an eternity to her. Finally, she put it down again and gritted her teeth.  
  
No one can stop her from doing this, looking down at her half covered chest, a pair of wings are engraved on it. She picked up a sweater and covered it up. Then she turned and walked out of the room, turning off all the lights.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hall ways are clear, no one is in sight. She walked down the darkened hall ways in silence, careful not to wake up anyone.  
  
But, she forgot about the dogs that are on guard tonight. They barked, and hissed at her. Rooms were lightened up, she picked up a rock and flew it straight a dog. It backed away, but doors swung open. She turned around and headed straight for the main entrance.  
  
"Hey you! Come back here!"  
  
She heard voices shouting at her, but nothing can make her turn back now. She hear footsteps behind her, running, like her.  
  
'Are you trying to run away as well?'  
  
No, they are chasing after her, they want to capture her again, but she won't let them.  
  
With a grunt, she jumped up onto the wall that surrounded the whole place, and then with a last look at the magnificant buildings, she jumped down and disappeared into the bushes.  
  
'Goodbye... my friends, this place is hell... I cannot take it anymore. I never wanted to come here in the first place. I will come back for you someday, and you will see the truth about this place.'  
  
She then turned around and faced the building again, this time, looking at it from outside, she's free.  
  
'Goodbye Abbey, goodbye Boris......  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	2. Introduction

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Introduction  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary:  
  
This is a rewrite of the World Championships, with a different process and a twisted ending. It starts off when Kai left the Blade Breakers and joined the Demolition boys.  
  
Someone mysterious shows up, she knows everything about Kai and the Biovolt. What does she want? Wait... probably Kai, since everyone's going after him these days. But... is Kai who she really wants or is there more behind this girl?  
  
  
  
Characters: The Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Starz, Demolition Boys, and all other Beyblader characters that may or may not appear here.  
  
  
  
OC:  
  
  
  
Name: Aurora Julietta Gender: Female Age: 14 (1 year younger than Kai and Tala.) Hair Colour: Light Blue- wavy and down to her back Eye colour: Purple Beyblade Name: Glitter Beyblade Colour: Red and White Bit-beast: Ferra Bit-beast Type: Fairy Attacks: Starlight Destinction, Diamond Dust Defence: Cystal Wall  
  
  
  
She appears just to be a regular girl, meeting with Kai. But there's so much more to her that he doesn't know. She appears very gentle and nice, but she has a sad 'aura' around her all hte time. Although, when she beyblades, she is a totally different person. What does she REALLY want is the question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, this is another Beyblade fanfiction of mine. This has NOTHING to do with my other two Beyblade fanfictions, so there's no connection what-so- ever. This story will be based on a love triangle between Kai/Aurora/Tala... who will she choose at the end? Um... I'm not going to tell you that, you'll have to find out for youself.  
  
I hope you will like this story, and if you have time, please check out my other two Beyblade fanfiction as well. Thanks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Princess Marlene ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Abbey]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded and kept her head down as she passed two guards, then continued on walking forward towards the main room, where the Blade Breakers should be.  
  
The two guards stopped and looked back at her... she's appearantly in a maid's clothes.  
  
"Does she... work here?" One of the guards asked.  
  
"I don't know... I've never seen her here before... Maybe Mr. Boris just hired her." The other guard said, thinking of the only possible solution.  
  
The two guards and kept on forward.  
  
  
  
She smirked and took off the hat, letting her long, wavy, light blue hair fall down to her back like a water fall. Now, onto what she came here for.  
  
She looked around and slipped into a storage room that she knows will take her straight to the main hall where the Blade Breakers are. Once inside, she took off the maid's uniform, leaving her usual clothing on. She has a blue sleeveless turtle neck that stopped at her stomach, leaving her mid- drift exposed to the air. Then, she has a dark blue low rise pants, with a pair of blue high heels on. In her hand, she held a black jacket, which she will be needing later on.  
  
She pushed some hair behind her ears, showing the long thin crystal like earrings. She doesn't have any make up on or anything like that, she looks pretty just her normal self. Looking around the dark storage room, she jumped up onto the long pieces of woords near the roof. She regained her balance, and stood up, walking towards the main room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Main Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexander (shouting): NO! Help me! Someone help me please! Don't let them take me away........  
  
She arrived just in time to watch the scene where the guards are taking Alexander away behind a closed door.  
  
She looked to her right, there... she saw him again. Pain flashed in her eyes... Kai... the cold hearted boy she once knew, is so ever proud and still as cold as ever. She sighed within herself as he and his teammate turned and walked out of the door. She looked at the back of Kai before returning her attention back to the closed door. She knows this place like the back of her hand, she just followed the piece of wood just seemed to be endless. There, she reached darkness. And soon, she entered a prison for 'losers' like Alexander.  
  
The place smelled like death... that's because every 'loser' was led here and then left off to die in starvation and thirst. She closed her eyes against the bitter memories... all those times Boris had almost taken her to this place. If it wasn't for him... the red haired boy, she would have been a pile of bones right now.  
  
She heard door slam shut and knows that the guards must be out of the room already. She waited after a minute, until she heard the weeping sounds of Alexander. She sighed, she's here on time, she can save at least one person.  
  
Without a second thought, she flung the black jacket over a video camera on the wall. The black jacket is the same colour as the room around her, those guards won't notice a difference. After a few seconds, she jumped down from the wood and landed right in front of Alexander.  
  
Alexander looked at the girl in front of him, and was too shocked to speak. She raised up her head as her purple eyes and his blue eyes met. She's pretty... but she has such a sad look to her. Those purple eyes should be shining with joy, but instead, it's dimmed with sadness.  
  
"Who.... who are you?" Alexander asked in surprise and maybe... a bit of fear.  
  
She stood up and smiled at him softly, sadness hid behind her smile.  
  
"My name is Aurora... I'm here to help you." She said softly, even her voice is like singing.  
  
Alexander blinked and stood up.  
  
"You don't need to save me... Mr. Boris will come for me later... he will let me out of this place." Alexander said confidently.  
  
Aurora glanced down at the ground, and lost her smile, as she saw herself standing on someone's hand. Without the meat... only the bones are left. She took in a deep breath and looked at Alexander seriously.  
  
"Alexander... I wouldn't have come here to save you if Boris will be coming down here later. This is the 'prison' for losers... they just lead them here and they just die here... you have not gone to that stage yet... I can still save you. Now, come with me."  
  
Alexander looked at her, then slowly looked down as he realized that he's standing on someone's skeleton as well. His eyes widened with fear, and disguist as he looked up at Aurora again.  
  
Aurora extended a hand towards Alexander, after a moment of hesitation, he took her hand shakily. She held onto his hand tightly and looked up.  
  
"That's our only way out... can you take it?" She asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
Alexander nodded bravely. Aurora pulled the younger boy to her closely and jumped up with him onto the wood, landing gracefully. She turned around and pulled the jacket off of the video camera and dropped it onto the ground. With that, she and Alexander walked out of this prison slowly and carefully... so not to wake up anyone in this place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Outside]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexander took in a deep breath of fresh hair and sighed in relief. Somehow, he's glad that he's out of there.  
  
"I'm sure you have relatives... right?" Aurora asked kindly as she put on a blue jacket that covered up mostly everything except for her feet. Alexander looked up at her and nodded slowly. This beautiful stranger... saved his life, and he's grateful for it. Due the amount of time that he had spent in the Abbey, he does not know if a girl is pretty or not... but this one in front of him definitely counts as a pretty one.  
  
"Good, I'll take you back to them." She said as she extended out a hand, looking at him kindly, like an older sister looking down at a younger brother. He gave her his hand and together they walked down the streets of Russia.  
  
'Kai... I'll get you away from there... then, I'll get Tala out of there as well.' She thought as she walked down the street with Alexander... once again, sadness appeared on her face....  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
I know it's short... the later chapters will be longer... hopefully.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 2

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Chapter 2  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
[Outside of Blade Breakers' Room]  
Aurora glanced back at the 4 boys casually, as if she's just fixing her hair.  
  
'So... Kai isn't with them.'  
  
"Do you even know where we should begin?" A guy with semi long blue hair asked.  
  
"Yeah... most likely the Abbey." The Chinese teen said thoughtfully. Aurora's eyes narrowed, then she turned and walked outside.  
  
'I should have known.'  
[Abbey]  
She unlocked the door for him, hoping he'll have no trouble opening it. Foot steps sounded on the other side of the door, she sighed and jumped up.  
  
Kai entered through, and looked around.  
  
'He's changed a lot, but then again, all 3 of us have changed a lot. We're all different... but I'm still going to free both of you.'  
  
She jumped down after Kai had disappeared in the tunnel, walking a bit deeper, she entered a secret pathway. Her light blue hair swirling behind her.  
She followed him through the whole place, but cautiously, so she won't get caught on the video cameras.  
  
She watched as he bumped into Boris, and remembered him.  
  
'Kai, get away from him.'  
  
As if reading her throughts, he turned and ran down the hall. With one last look at the man she hated for life, she turned and followed Kai down the hall. Boris's cruel laughes still rang in her ears.  
  
She slowed down and looked down at the railing under her feet.  
  
'What is Boris's intention? Why is he luring Kai into this part?'  
  
Then out of nowhere, a laser beam came straight at her, she gasped inwardly and jumped up. Almost losing her balance as she fell back down again, she looked ahead, but only saw Kai's white scarf floating on wind. He has entered the first part of the training room... the laser beams.  
  
She stood up and ran down the hall immediately, wanting to catch up to him.  
She ran after Kai, wondering which system he's going to activate this time. And Boris's voice rang out just in time.  
  
"You were supposed to finish the highest level of defense system, but no, you left. All these Beyblades are made so that it shoots even more acurrate than any human."  
  
'So... Kai's there....' Aurora jumped down to a lower level, and ran towards where Kai is. Again, she only saw his white scarf. After the white scarf disappeared, she jumped down onto the ground, where Kai had once stood.  
  
Bending down, she picked up a beyblade and examined it. The beyblade is cut almost in half, barely keeping together. She squeezed the beyblade, and it shattered into pieces. She looked at it, and let the remaining pieces slip from her hand as well.  
  
She stood up and saw Boris coming in, she backed away immediately, ducking behind a wall.  
  
'What is he doing here?'  
  
She quieted down, then she heard soft talkings, knowing that he's obviously in a room, but still, she's got be careful.  
  
Poking her head around, she saw no one, but there's a door. Looking up she saw 2 video cameras, with out much thought, she just ran along underneath the cameras at an untiltable angle. There, outside the door, she saw Kai, and Boris... and one thing she doesn't want to see... Black Dranzer!  
  
"Intruder! Intruder! Level 6, and main entrace!"  
  
Aurora looked around and jumped up again, glad that Boris didn't see her. Wait... if she's here, then who's outside? She gasped, remembering the Blade Breakers.  
  
'Those trouble makers! Don't even know how to hide themselves!' She thought in annoyance, but couldn't help herself as she ran towards the main entrance, hoping that she'll be able to help them in some way.  
[Main Entrance]  
She looked around and caught sight of Ray and the others, looks like Tyson had just lost his match against Ian. She turned a bit and saw him... standing the cool air wind, he looks just as calm as before. Sadness returned to her once again... not that it had left in the past years.  
  
Tala.... that name ran into her mind for who knows how many years, and yet, she still cannot see him up close or talk to him. Does he even remember her?  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, shutting out the tears that were threatening to fall. When she opened up her eyes again, she found a pair of icy blue eyes starring into hers. Aurora's eyes widened.... Tala is starring at her.  
  
She watched as he dropped his arms and turned towards her direction, with the Blade Breakers running for the front gate, hoping that they'll be faster than those guards from the Abbey.  
  
She jerked back immediately, almost losing her balance on the wall, she jumped down and saw the Blade Breakers running towards her with Tyson at the front. She moved sideways, and just as Tyson came around the corner, she pulled his arm, and dragged him into the thick bushes. The rest of the gang followed him, and just in time to let the guards run past them.  
  
"Whew... that was CLOSE!" Tyson said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Yeah... good thing... you decided to lead us here..." Max said, out of breath. He put his hands onto his knees and just breathed in and out. Tyson looked at him, and then frowned.  
  
"I didn't come here... someone pulled me in here." He said, and everyone looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's no one here!" Kenny exclaimed and looked at Tyson weirdly. "Maybe the battle is just getting to your head."  
  
Tyson looked around, true, no one is here, but he definitely felt someone pulling him into this bushes. He then noticed Ray walking towards one of the trees on his right side.  
  
"Ray, what are you doing?"  
  
Max and Kenny looked up Ray whom lifted up a string... a light blue one.  
  
"Um... it's just a string, Ray..." Kenny started, then Ray looked up at him with a serious impression on his face.  
  
"No... it's not a string, it's someone's hair. And it's light blue, with a little curl on it." He said and held it out.  
  
"I think Tyson was telling the truth... someone was here, and that someone saved us. I wonder where he is now..." Ray said and looked up.  
Aurora watched from the Abbey's roof, and listened into their conversation, while running a hand through her long blue hair.  
  
'Do you have to be so smart? It's just a hair, anyone could have left it there...' She thought as she tossed her hair to the back and stood up. The cold night air swirled around her dress, and her hair, making them dance in the night sky.  
  
She looked down at the beyblade in her hand, and sighed.  
  
"Tell me, am I doing the right thing Ferra?" She whispered, and the beyblade glowed. She sighed again and looked up, welcoming the wind to caress her face.  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
Now... with Kai joining in with the Demolition Boys, her job just got tougher.... but she will not give up, she will free everyone from this horrible place....  
TBC.............  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 3

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Chapter 3  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
[Bey Stadium]  
Aurora sat up at the top and watched as Kai took the White Tigers' bit- beasts, and with Tyson screaming after him. She sighed, not believing any of this is happening. Kai has joined the Demolition Boys, going against all of his friends.  
  
'I think it's time for me to visit Kai....' She thought as she looked across the stadium and starred at Boris.  
  
'Boris... I will make you pay for all of this.' With that and one last look at the Blade Breakers, she turned and left the stadium.  
[Later- The Abbey]  
"Take it and leave me alone!" Kai said firmly to Tyson, as he threw Dranzer towards the ground near Tyson's feet. Tyson looked at it, then bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Kai... this isn't you! You can't abandon Dranzer... you'd never abandon Dranzer! Snap out of it Kai!" Tyson said, fists by his sides. Kai just looked at him and then turned around.  
  
Boris took the chance and took a step forward.  
  
"Well... he had already made his decision, and it's time for you to go as well." Boris said and snapped his fingers, two guards appeared. Tyson looked around him, knowing that he's going to have to go out no matter what. He turned towards Kai again.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Kai just grunted and then crossed his arms. Tyson nodded slowly then turned and walked out of the room with the two guards following him. Boris waited after they were gone then turned towards Kai.  
  
"Young Kai... now you have all the time to practice, I shall leave you alone." With that, he was out of the door as well. His footsteps on the ground growing fainter and fainter.  
  
Kai turned towards the dish again, with Black Dranzer in his hand. Aurora knows that this is the perfect moment to show herself.  
  
"You don't want to do this, do you?" She asked softly.  
  
"Who's there?" Kai asked coldly, while narrowing his eyes.  
  
Aurora sighed and walked out of the shadows towards Kai, his eyes widened a bit in surprise. She walked towards him until she was about a foot away from him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked coldly and she looked at him sadly.  
  
"You... don't remember me?"  
  
"Should I remember you?" He asked, this time with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"But... I remember you." She said, and looked at him then looked down at Black Dranzer in his hand, "and him as well."  
  
Kai followed her gaze, then starred at her again.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"  
  
She looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. "I know this room doesn't have video cameras, because you don't like having people watch you beyblade."  
  
She pointed out slowly.  
  
'How does she know me so well?' Kai thought as he looked at her. She smiled and took another step towards him.  
  
"Kai, answer my question. You don't want to leave your teammates and Dranzer, do you?" She asked softly looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"HA! They are pathetic and Dranzer was weak.... Black Dranzer is all I need, he is the most powerful bit-beast ever!" He said confidently while gripping Black Dranzer harder.  
  
Aurora smiled and looked up at him, "you haven't changed at all... you still want the best, still wants to beat Tala in everything you do."  
  
Kai looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. Somehow, he feels drawn to her, like he knows her from somewhere. She sighed then stepped in closer and put a hand to his face, his eyes widened but surprisingly, he found himself standing there.  
  
"Kai... but you forgot one thing... Black Dranzer is not the most powerful bit-beast of all... mine is." She said softly, while sensing Ferra stirring in her pocket.  
  
Kai jerked away from her immediately, narrowing his eyes at her. Her hand stayed up in the air, before she smiled sadly and lowered it, and lowered her head as well.  
  
"If you are so sure about that, then let's see it in action!" Kai challenged and took out his beyblade, ready to launch. She glanced at Black Dranzer, and then sighed and turned her head away.  
  
"Kai... I cannot show my beyblade... unless the time is right...."  
  
"Humph! You just can't back up your words." He said, lowering his beyblade and looked at her. He knows that she can't turn down a challenge this easily, she's not that kind of girl that looks like she would do so.  
  
She closed her eyes and cluntched her fists... but she must remember her words, she cannot show her beyblade unless the time is right, and the time isn't right now.  
  
She opened up her eyes, and turned them onto Kai, scanning him over. He looks so much stronger now, and so alive in front of her. Only if she could see Tala this close as well....  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember me?" She asked again, hoping that some of his memory might come back. He shook his head and kept his eyes on her. She nodded then ran a hand through her curled hair.  
  
Then she turned and walked away into the shadows where she came from.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, then smiled and tilted her head.  
  
"A friend."  
  
With that, she jumped up and disappeared from Kai's sight. His eyes widened, not believing what he's seeing, unbelievably, she disappeared, just like that.  
  
'Who is she... how come she felt so familiar?'  
Up from above, Aurora sat on a beam and leaned forward putting her face in her hands, and soon enough tears leaked through her fingers down to her dress. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it isn't really helping. She opened up her tear filled eyes and looked down at Kai, whom had already left his training room....  
TBC.............  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 4

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Chapter 4  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
Days went by since Aurora last saw Kai, she has now met Mr. Dickenson and explained the situation to him, and he had fully understood it.  
  
He seemed really happy when Aurora had gone and see him, but he gave Aurora the feeling that he knew she would be coming sooner or later. Especially when Kai had challenged the Blade Breakers to a match at a place near the Arctic, where it's freezing cold.  
  
She had called in on her pilote and and especially went over and watched the match.  
She watched as Black Dranzer beat Dragoon easily, and almost beating Driger and Draciel. Then... that's when Dranzer made her appearance, surprising Kai, and defeating him.  
  
Then he pulled a suicidal attempt on them, but thank goodness the Blade Breakers were able to pull him out of the water and off the ice in time. Aurora sighed in relief.  
  
Now, watching Kai turn around and taking off, she knows that he will be on the good side from now on... and he might even learn to trust again.  
  
'And perhaps... remember me.' She thought to herself sadly... he used to be her best friend, but now, he doesn't even remember her, let along knowing her name.  
  
She watched as Tyson jumped around, thinking of a way out. She opened the helicopter's door and stepped outside into the cold air.  
  
"AHHH! Kai! I can't believe he left us here! How are we supposed to get out of here? It's so cold!" Tyson yelled as he jumped from one foot to another. The other three is abviously too cold to even speak.  
  
She smiled to herself and felt the air around her, it's cold all right, but nothing she can't handle. Since, she, Tala and Kai used to train here before she ran away.  
  
"Do you want a lift out of here?" She said, stepping outside, as Tyson and the others turned towards her and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Kenny asked, she is by far, much more pretty than Mariah and Emily... in his mind at least.  
  
She smiled and took another step towards them.  
  
"I'm Kai's friend... my name is Aurora, it's nice to meet you, Blade Breakers." She said, having to yell over the full blow of the wind.  
  
"Can we just get out of here?" Max asked, shivering from head to toe.  
[Inisde Helicopter]  
Aurora gracefully took a sip of her tea as the other 4 teens warmed themselves up, Ray spoke up first.  
  
"Who are you exactly? And what are you doing here?"  
  
Aurora put down her cup and looked at them.  
  
"Like I said, my name is Aurora, and I'm Kai's friend. I grew up in the Abbey as well... but I ran away when I was around 7 or 8. I have been living in U.S. for a long period of time now. I came back because I want to free everyone from the Abbey and from Boris's control." She said and looked at them. "Will you help me?"  
  
The four of them looked at her surprised.  
  
"How can we help you?" Max asked, curiously.  
  
She smiled and tossed some of her hair back.  
  
"I just hope that you will be able to treat Kai with kindness and never leave him alone again." She said, looking at the four of them pleadingly.  
  
"Hey! Aurora, I think you should get something straight over here! We always wanted to be his friend, but he's the one that never wants to hang out with us!" Tyson said, while crossing his arms across his chest and looked at her.  
  
She smiled softly and then tilted her head, her curly blue hair floating across to her right shoulder. "I understand that, but you must know that he has part of his memory blocked... that's why he doesn't remember me. In his life, he was treated with coldness and with no love at all. I really do hope that he doesn't get that kind of life again."  
  
"Well... we'll never leave him that's for sure." Ray said slowly, feeling drawn to the girl in front of him. Something tells him that she has more secrets than she's letting on.  
  
"Soooooo, you seemed to be VERY concerned about Kai... why's that? Is he your boyfriend?" Tyson asked, with a silly grin on his face.  
  
Aurora raised her eyebrows and laughed, "no, we are just friends." Then, she shook her head and picked up her tea cup again.  
  
"Humph! Whatever you say." Tyson said, but still doesn't look convinced.  
  
Aurora didn't say anything but to look outside the window.  
[Bladebreaker's Hotel]  
"Welcome back Kai!" Max said as he poured Kai a cup of juice, Kai nodded but looked at Aurora while narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Aurora put down her cup and stood up.  
  
"I'm your friend.... my name is Aurora. It's too bad that you don't remember me." She said looking at Kai, he looked at her, something flashed through his mind.  
  
"Kai... will you help me to free Tala?" She asked him, her purple eyes looking sadder than usual.  
  
Her eyes... Kai has now figured it out, those are his weaknesses... how can he say no? Aurora smiled then turned around. "No matter."  
  
With that, she waved and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tyson asked, Aurora paused and looked back at him.  
  
"I'm going to see Tala."  
  
"Are you crazy? You'll never be able to get past all those security!" Ray said standing up.  
  
"She can... she got through all those security to see me." Kai said quietly and looked at her back, she smiled and walked out of the door.  
[Abbey]  
Tala stepped out of the machine, he had just officially turned into a computer... a machine. Aurora narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
"I never knew that Boris needed kids to his dirty works for him!"  
  
Boris turned towards her, and widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
"I have my ways!"  
  
She then turned towards Tala and walked over to him, "do you remember me?"  
  
Tala looked at her coldly, didn't say anything. Aurora blinked and smiled sadly. He has already turned into a machine, his memories are gone. She then turned to face Boris angrily.  
  
"Boris! How can you do this to him! Do you not have any heart left!" She yelled into his face, as he narrowed his eyes and turned towards Tala.  
  
"Let's try you out, Tala, destroy her!"  
  
Tala nodded and both of his hands went around her neck, cutting off her airway. Her eyes widened and she struggled against his hold. However, his hands are too strong, she cannot even move them.  
  
Boris cracked a smile as he watched Tala killing the girl that he once trusted and loved.... once that is...... in the past.....  
  
Aurora looked into Tala's eyes, she cannot see any emotion. She could almost see the computer softwares in his eyes. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.  
  
"Tala... if you really want to kill me, I have nothing to say. I never thought that I'd die in your hands... but it's better than dying in someone else's hands."  
  
Then, she stopped struggling and just stood there, feeling his icy hands choking her. Unconsiously, a tear slipped out of her eyes and dropped on Tala's hand.  
  
As if fire burnt him, Tala's hands loosened, and he starred at the tear drop on his hand. Aurora opened her eyes as she felt air in her lungs. She looked at Tala, as more tears dropped down onto his hands. His hands let go of her neck, and she took the chance to jump up in the air to disappear.  
Aurora rubbed her neck as she took big gulps of air, looking down at Tala, whom is still standing there confused and shocked. Her tears.... actually worked, he still remembers her... she's sure of that.  
  
"Are you okay?" Someone whispered beside her.  
  
She turned immediately and saw Kai sitting beside her on the beam, she looked at him then nodded softly.  
  
"Is your neck okay?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Then, why are you still crying?"  
  
Reaching up, she touched her cheeks and felt them wet. There are more tears coming down her face. She choked back a sob, she can't let them hear her.  
  
More sobs came up as she pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the sobbing, but it really isn't helping. Then suddenly, she felt herself in Kai's arms, her face pressed up against his chest. She let go of her hand and just cried into his arms.  
  
Kai sat there holding her against him, and letting her cry. He felt her tears soaking through his shirt into his heart, and soon enough, he felt her arms around his waist, holding him tightly as her body shook with each sob she let out.......  
TBC.............  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 5

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Chapter 5  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
[Bus]  
"So... did you find out anything interesting?" Tyson asked, looking back at Aurora and Kai.  
  
They shared a look and Aurora turned toward Tyson. "Yes, we found out that Tala was 'successfuly' turned into a computer generated machine, with no memories of his past." Everyone quieted down on the bus, even Mr. Dickenson looked shocked, and turned towards Aurora.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Aurora nodded, and Kai looked at them. "Oh yeah! I saw him trying to kill Aurora here, when he's supposed to remember her."  
  
Aurora sighed and looked out the window, her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"Whwy do you want to save him so much?" Ray asked looking curiously at Aurora. She closed her eyes and cluntched her hands.  
  
"Becase I'm..."  
  
She was cut off when something from above them hit the roof of the bus. Aurora opened the windows and looked out. "It's Boris, hurry, get off!"  
  
Everyone scrambled off the bus when Kai just opened a window and jumped out. The bus flipped sideways and crashed into a tree. They turned their attention to Boris as the Demolition Boys jumped down from the helicopter.  
  
"So we meet again Blade Breakers."  
  
"Boris! What do you want?"  
  
"Why don't you ask them?" Boris said, looking down at the Demolition Boys, whom had their launchers out.  
  
Bryan pointed his launcher at Tyson as he placed his blade on the launcher.  
  
"But... my Dragoon isn't ready yet." Tyson said looking at Dragoon in his hand.  
  
"If you really want to get your blade trashed, then I'll do the honors." Max said, stepping fowards, and prepared to launch. Bryan just snickered and turned his atttention to Max.  
  
"Let it RIP!"  
  
Both bladers let go of their blades and they circled around each other immediately, giving the other blade a bump here and a crash there.  
  
Aurora looked at the Demolition Boys, something's wrong. Why are they just standing there? They should do something right now... just what is their plan?  
  
She looked at Max and Bryan, whom is locked in a dead serious battle. She frowned and turned towards Tala. Their eyes locked, she looked deep into his eyes... she could almost see graphical numbers and letters behind his icy blue eyes.  
  
A sudden rush of pain washed over her, tears threatened to spill... but she didn't let them as she turned around and blinked her eyes. Tala narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
'Why do I feel so familiar around her? And why did her tears affect me so much? She looks so sad... is it because of me?'  
  
"NOW, BRYAN!"  
  
Boris yelled out from the helicopter high above, Bryan obeyed and his bit- beast came out and soon enough, Draciel was knocked dead onto the side. Boris gave an evil smile as Bryan's beyblade moved closer to Max's and Draciel's bit glowed. Aurora gasped, knowing what they are doing.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The Blade Breakers turned towards her, "what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Stop it! Draciel will get taken away!"  
  
"NOO! Stop it!" Max yelled, powerless to stop it.  
  
Aurora frowned and pulled out her beyblade, and launched it out. The red and white beyblade knocked Bryan's blade away from Draciel, saving him at the nick of time.  
  
Everyone turned towards her once again, looking very surprised.  
  
"You know how to blade?" Tyson asked, as Bryan's beyblade and Aurora's Glitter crashed together.  
  
"Yeah... kinda..." She said quietly, looking down.  
  
"How come you never told us?" Max asked, grabbing back his Draciel and looked at her.  
  
"You never asked." She said and turned towards her beyblade. As of now, the Demolition Boys have released all four of their beyblades, crashing towards Aurora's. Aurora just frowned and soon Glitter just shrugged off all four.  
  
Tala narrowed his eyes again and ordered his bitbeast to come out, the other 3 laid back immediately.  
  
"Wolborg! Destroy her immediately!" His bit-beast came out, looking strong and fierce. Aurora just took in a deep breath and waited for it to do something.  
  
It did not attack, it simply glowed, she knows that it's trying to draw out her bit-beast. She just crossed her arms and looked at Tala.  
  
"Give up already, it won't work! My bit-beast does not come out without my command." She said softly.  
  
Tala just glared at her, but knowing what she's saying is true. Her bit- beast won't come out at all, and her beyblade is still calm like before.  
  
"How is this possible?" Spencer asked as he and the others watched the match.  
  
"Yeah... Aurora, mind telling us why your bit-beast won't get pulled by Wolborg?" Kenny asked, with his laptop out.  
  
Aurora glanced down, and twisted a corner of her mouth upwards, she then looked up at starred straight into Boris's eyes.  
  
"There are two bit-beasts in the world that are special... they are magical, one is for good purposes and one is for evil purposes. These two bit-beasts will only answer to their masters's calls, not anyone else's. So, no matter how hard a person tries, the bit-beast won't come out unless it hears its master's call."  
  
Boris's eyes grew large and he starred at her.  
  
'So... she has the other one... interesting... if she does have the other one, then none of them will be a match for her.' He thought, then he looked at Tala.  
  
"Tala, retrieve! I think we've had enough fun today!"  
  
Tala looked up at him confused, but didn't disobey him. He raised up his hand, and Wolborg found its way there. Aurora just glanced down and Glitter spun back to her as well. She bent down and picked it up just as Boris's helicopter took off, leaving everything in silence.  
  
Ray was the first one to return to his senses and looked at Aurora's bent form.  
  
"How come I get the feeling that you are not just here to help us? And why do you have so much secrets to hide?"  
  
Aurora didn't say anything as she picked up her beyblade and put it away, then she turned and looked at them. They were taken back by the sadness in her eyes, Kai uncrossed his arms and walked towards her.  
  
"Aurora... do you want me to tell them?"  
  
She looked at him... she knows of these feelings, but she has to keep them away. Or else... he'll be the one end up hurting.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you tell them? I have something to take care of anyways." With that, she jumped up and was gone.  
  
"Um... she sure doesn't like the road." Tyson stated as he watched Aurora's figure disappear.  
[The Abbey]  
Aurora jumped down in front of the Abbey and looked at it, the place she hates the most.  
  
"Are you going to look for me?" A voice rang out coldly, she turned towards it and saw Tala standing there looking at her. His red hair gently blowing in the wind, his eyes still as cold as before.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, somewhat alerted. Hope he won't pull another one of those murder acts like the other day.  
  
"I just want to ask you a few questions." He said and watched as she walked closer to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Aurora stopped in front of him, looking up she could almost see the digital numbers behind his eyes. Who is this talking? The real Tala? Or the one with computers controlling his brain?  
[Bus]  
"Aurora, Tala and I grew up in the Abbey together." Kai started and looked down at his cup of tea.  
  
"We've been through everything with each other, she's the only girl that we actually had some respect for, since she was so good at beyblading. Tala and I wanted to be like her in every single way."  
[Abbey]  
"Why are you asking me this?" Aurora threw back another question at him.  
  
"I was just wondering why did your tear affect me so much the other day."  
  
"I don't know about that, maybe you can try and ask yourself that."  
  
"I can't... I don't remember anything from my past. And if any part of my body gets damaged, the computer controlling that part will be damaged as well. Then, the whole system will blow up, and I will only have 3 months to live." He said, revealing to her every single word that Boris had told him.  
  
"Then, why did you do it?"  
  
"I want to be stronger.... and you still haven't answered my question yet." He said, some what impatiently.  
[Bus[  
"We don't know why, but as we got older, Boris always liked to pick on her. She'd come to my or Tala's room in the middle of the night, crying. With cuts everywhere on her body, and some are still bleeding. We didn't know then what was wrong with her, but later on we found out that she got whipped every time she saw Boris, because she couldn't beat him. Then she came up with a crazy plan to run away."  
[Abbey]  
"Tala... I'm someone from your past... which you have lost."  
  
"Are... were you important to me?" He asked, remembered to change the tense.  
  
"Why did you say 'were'? I could still be important to you now if you remembered me." She said, looking up at him sadly.  
  
There it is again, her eyes. Her purple eyes filled with sadness, a sad glow seemed to have covered her. His heart started to ache, but he does not know why.  
  
"Because, even if I remembered you, you still won't be important to me, because nothing is important to me, except for winning."  
  
Aurora looked down, and kept silent. She does not know what to say.  
  
"What's your name?" Tala finally asked, and she looked up at him.  
  
"Is it important to know what my name is?"  
  
"It's just that you know my name, it's only proper if I knew your name as well." He said coldly and she just closed her eyes.  
[Bus]  
"Tala and I didn't agree with it, and we had lectured her about it, telling her not to do it. She seemed to have understood it perfectly fine on the front, but we should have known better. One night, she was ready, she left everything behind her. She only took her beyblade and she left. Only then... she did not have the bit-beast she has now."  
[Abbey]  
Suddenly, Aurora opened up her eyes and looked into Tala's icy blue eyes, she doesn't care if she sees numbers or emotions, he is still Tala, no matter what he looks like.  
  
Taking a step fowards, she leaned upwards and kissed him full on the lips. He was taken back, but remained in his position, not moving, but not replying either.  
  
After a moment, she slowly pulled back, while looking at him in the eyes. She then flashed him a sad smile and turned away.  
  
"My name is Aurora."  
  
She said quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear. Then she flung back some of her hair and walked away slowly.  
  
Tala raised a hand to his lips and starred after Aurora until she disappeared from his sight. That felt familiar.....  
TBC.............  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 6

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices Chapter 6  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
[Night] [Hotel- Balcony]  
From the inside, Tyson made a face at Kai's back view and then exited the room.  
  
Aurora smiled softly as if she saw Tyson making that face, but that smile was soon gone when the name 'Tala' came into her mind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked, and for the first time in his life, worried.  
  
Aurora looked at him surprised, and smiled. "You sound worried... that's the first time that you actually worried about me."  
  
Kai just grunted and looked away from her eyes, he could lose himself in those eyes, and he doesn't want that right now. Aurora looked down and sighed.  
  
"Thanks Kai... I'm fine really. Right now... you need to focus on your battle tomorrow. It's the hardest one you'll ever face." She said, and Kai turned back to her and nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I hope you will win... and perhaps then, you can save Tala." She said, and sadness returned to her... not that it had left her in anyway. Kai just looked at her, knowing she has something to tell him.  
  
"I saw Tala the other day." She started quietly and brushed back some of her blue hair. "He doesn't remember me at all... and he told me something that I found rather disturbing. He said that if any part of his body gets damaged... the computer at that part will be damaged as well. And that'll only leave him 3 months to live, and when those 3 months are over... he'll just be somewhere else, where we can't see him anymore."  
  
She said slowly, sadness lingering every single word she says, she then looked down at her beyblade in her hand, she doesn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm scared Kai... I don't want to lose him... but I don't want to lose you either, because you are my best friend in the world." She said and then her eyes dimmed. 'And because I love Tala with all my life.'  
  
"Don't worry... even if the whole world walks out on you, you'll always have me by your side." Kai said quietly and she turned and looked at him.  
  
The wind blew up her hair, and blew away everything else, but it will never blow away the sadness in her eyes. Kai put a hand on her cheek, and she looked at him. He leaned in and his lips touched hers, she closed her eyes but didn't do anything. She knew this would happen... she shouldn't have let this happen... because all she's going to do is hurt him....  
[Next Day- Bey Stadium]  
It's the last battle of the whole tournament, both teams are fighting for their lives... although the Blade Breakers are fighting for the many lives of the people on Earth. Aurora sat with the Blade Breakers at their bench and watched the battle.  
  
She watched as Spencer defeated Kai and took away his Dranzer, she saw Voltare shaking with anger. A smirk touched her lips... he should have known, his grandson is not just a puppet under his control.  
  
She watched as Ray unleashed all his powers, his hair came lose, and finally he and Drigger defeated Bryan. He was then taken to the hospital, Mr. Dickenson made sure that he got the best doctor in Russia. Mariah hasn't left his side since.  
  
It's Tyson's turn, and Tala has trapped him in the ice shield that he had created, soon enough, everyone was on their feet, gasping. Tyson had lost... Tala had won... the world.....  
  
The ice opened up, but just enough for the bladers to come out, the remaining of the ice remained. Aurora looked at the ice, it's sharp points and hard bodies... more than enough to kill someone with them.  
  
Judy's 'emergency team' came up and tried to stop the Demolition Boys, but they were no use. Even the Majestic's bit-beasts were taken away easily. Robert looked at the result shocked, he cannot believe that he has lost this easily, he was supposed to be unbeatable.  
  
Voltare stood up satisfied, Boris stood up with an evil smirk on his face. Tala looked happy... if he was allowed to have any emotion that is... Aurora caught his eyes, they were like stone, nothing showed through them.  
  
Boris then bowed and prepared to leave just as Aurora stood up. 'Glitter... are you ready?'  
  
Her beyblade glowed, showing her strength and power. She walked past everyone and looked at Boris, announcing a shocking news.  
  
"Boris... you haven't gotten all the bit-beasts in the world! Have you forgotten about mine?"  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to have frozen in time. Boris stopped walking and turned back towards her, even Voltare stopped and looked down at her. The crowd quieted down and everyone looked at her as well. Boris smirked and turned fully to face her.  
  
"Ah... yes, your lovely bit-beast... now, why don't you just hand it over to me like a lady... I really hate to see ladies cry." He said mockingly, she just grunted.  
  
"I will hand over my bit-beast if you can beat me." She said challengingly.  
  
"Fine... Tala..."  
  
"No! I won't face Tala... I want to face you Boris! Show your Ceberus, your guardian of Hell!" She said powerfully, knowing where this is going to lead.  
  
The crowd gasped and murmured, clearly they have not heard of such a name.  
  
"Dizzi... do you know anything on this Ceberus bit-beast?" Kenny asked his all knowing lap-top.  
  
"Um... I've heard about him, he's a nasty three headed dog that guards the gate of Hell. No one gets past him." Dizzi said slowly, not really sure about her data either.  
  
The Blade Breakers turned towards Aurora immediately, she must be out of her mind. Kai took a step forward.  
  
"Aurora.... you're not going to..."  
  
"Kai, trust me." She said and gave him a gentle look, telling him it's okay. Tala watched this scene, some kind of emotion rose through his throat.  
  
"So... Boris, how about it? Are you up for the challenge, or are you too chicken to fight your own battle?" She said, and Boris narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"You're one little girl! You better know what you're dealing with!" He said and brought out his beyblade, pure black. She just sighed and took out her red and white beyblade as well.  
  
The whole place is silent as both bladers counted to three and launched out, the crowd is in for a special treat!  
  
The two blades spun towards each other with great intensity, and collided with one another. Sending off great energy, and bounced back, but under their masters' calls, they went back for each other again.  
  
The Bladers stood off the sides and watched, they cannot take any part in this battle at all. Kenny is typing like mad on his computer to get everything down.  
  
The clashing and colliding continued on for a while, when Boris finally grew impatient.  
  
"I'll finish you off, then I'll have all the bit-beasts in the world!" He said and raised up his hands. "Ceberus! Hear my cry, come out now and destroy her!"  
  
A dark light glowed and soon a three headed dog came out immediately, it opened it's three monsterous mouths and looked at Aurora and her beyblade, she just looked at it with no interest at all.  
  
"Ceberus! Nightmare Claw!"  
  
The dog charged towards Glitter immeditely and Aurora just glared. "Ferra... Crystal Wall!"  
  
A glass like barrier appeared around her beyblade and sent back his attack immeditely, a red light glowed and a fairy came out of Aurora's beyblade. She holds a sword in one hand and a magic wand in another hand.  
  
"Ahhh, this must be the lengendary fairy bit-beast Ferra!" Boris said, licking his lips as Glitter's barrier went away.  
  
"Ferra! Starlight Distinction!"  
  
Ferra waved up her wand and soon a whirlpool of some kind appeared, sucking in everything. Ceberus fought back the wind and Boris shieled his face.  
  
"Gate of Hell!"  
  
It's a defense attack, it shut down the whirlpool immediately, sending Ferra back. However, neither bit-beasts were done, they charged at each other again and again. After many combats, Ferra clearely has the upper hand, but Ceberus isn't weak either.  
  
"Ceberus! Nightmare Claw!" "Glitter! Starlight Distinction!"  
  
Both attacks went out at the same time, sending out a huge amount of energy, and covered up everything. Everyone in the stadium had to hold onto something, when the wind died down, Aurora and Boris stood there looking at each other. Their bit-beasts by their sides.  
  
Ferra had a few scratches on her body, but other wise, she's just fine. Ceberus breathed in and out heavily, he's the one that lost most of his energy. Boris looked at Ferra, whom is still standing tall, he knows that Ceberus will run out of energy soon.  
  
His eyes shifted around until he saw the ice that is right beside him, an idea came. If he can't take down the bit-beast... then he'll take down the mistress. With that thought in mind, he returned his attention back to Ceberus again.  
  
"Ceberus! Use your Altimate Crash!"  
  
As if Ceberus knew what his master was thinking, his attack wasn't aimed for Ferra or Aurora. It was aimed for the pile of ice, everyone turned to look at this sight surprised, what is he doing?  
  
Ice particles flew everywhere, brushing past everyone's faces, they hurt when they hit you on your body. A big chunk of ice flew out, and the pointy end is heading straight for Aurora. Ferra turned around at the same time that Aurora did, they're both too late, they're not going to duck in time.  
  
Kai made a move forwards, but someone was faster than him. He was like a bird, he flew over to her and pushed her onto the ground. While covering up her body with his own, the pointy end never reached Aurora after all... it pierced through someone else's back....  
  
TBC.............  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	9. End

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
The Hanged Man- Sacrifices End  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
Aurora and the person crashed back onto the ground together, but she still had some sense left in her to finish the battle.  
  
"Ferra! Diamond Dust!"  
  
With that, Ferra flew up into the sky and curled herself up, when she opened up her body, diamond like ice cubes and flakes surrounded her. With one grunt, they flew out and hit right onto their target- Ceberus.  
  
Ceberus bowed its heads with great pain, but cannot aside Ferra's powers. At last, with a loud thund, Ceberus fell onto the ground and laid there. Boris starred at Ceberus unbelievably, he slowly knelt down onto the ground, his mask falling off, revealing his wide and shocked eyes.  
  
Voltare just grunted angrily and turned to leave, although Mr. Dickenson called the police before wards and stopped him.  
  
Ferra then turned towards Tala's Wolborg and with one single blow, Wolborg was sliced open, and bit-beasts flew out everywhere. All the bit-beasts have returned to their rightful owners.  
  
Kai looked at his Dranzer, then turned towards Aurora, the whole arena was quiet as Tala slowly pushed himself up, and Aurora sat up underneath him and looked into his eyes. Somehow... she doesn't see digital numbers anymore, she sees emotions behind his eyes.  
  
"Tala.... why?"  
  
"I don't know... I just had a feeling at that moment that I had to save you no matter what. I know you... you are someone that was very important to me... and I think you still are." He said slowly, not sure about what he's feeling either.  
  
Aurora looked at him through tear glittered eyes, he knows her... he can feel her. They just looked at each other for a long time before Ferra interrupted.  
  
"Aurora... do you want me to?" She asked quietly, and Aurora looked up. Then she smiled and nodded.  
  
Ferra turned towards Tala's back where the ice is, she reached forwards and grabbed one end of the ice. Aurora moved forwards immediately, and hugged Tala, people in the stadium gasped loudly.  
  
Tala looked at her confused, why is she doing this? Tyson just raised his eyebrows and turned towards Kai.  
  
"Hey... um, Kai, aren't you going to say something? Isn't she your girlfriend?" He asked and Kai sent him an icy death glare that shut him up immediately.  
  
Soon Tala knew why she's doing this, Ferra frowned and with one pull, she pulled the ice out of Tala's body, the pain nearly killed him. Aurora just held on tighter, and tears fell out of her eyes, and onto his shoulder.  
  
Surprisingly, he doesn't feel the pain anymore when he saw her tears. Or... maybe it's just that her tears pain him more than the pain at his back. Aurora opened her eyes and looked at his back, the computer there is damaged.... completely damaged, she closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath.  
  
Slowly they pulled away and she helped him onto his feet, she then turned towards Boris, whom is stilling kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Boris.... now do you believe me? Evil can never over come good... and that's the reason why I left the Abbey many years ago. Because I know not everyone is evil, but if I stayed with you, I would have became like you."  
  
Turning, she looked at Ceberus, whom is still on the ground. She picked up her beyblade and held it towards Ceberus. Soon enough, Ceberus's body began to glitter, then it disappeared.  
  
"Aurora... did you take him?" Ray asked carefully.  
  
Aurora turned around and shook her head, she then looked up and Ferra landed in front of her.  
  
"Ferra... thank you for saving him."  
  
"I should be the one saying 'thank you', with your help the world is in peace once again." She said and smiled.  
  
Aurora smiled and nodded, "I'm glad I met you."  
  
With that, she held out her beyblade and Ferra glittered as well, then she disappeared like Ceberus. Afterwards, Aurora's glitter was crashed by Aurora, leaving sand in her hands. Boris's beyblade turned into sand in front of him as well.  
  
"Aurora... what is happening here?" Max asked, taking a step forward, he cannot believe what he just saw.  
  
"Ferra and Ceberus are two special bit-beasts that came down to Earth, one is for evil purposes and one is for good purposes. These two bit-beasts have battled with each other since the beginning of time, and they will continue on battling in different forms, gender, and even shape. It's their destiny that they fight 'till the end... even though Ceberus knows that every single time Ferra will win, because she is pure and good. After each battle, they will both disappear, but will be reborn again in a different time period and place, they will seek out each other again and fight 'till the end."  
  
Aurora said and walked over to Tala, whom just looked down at her.  
  
"I had to say goodbye to Ferra, because she has to go... not because I want her to go. She was my best friend for the last... 5-6 years. And I will miss her, but I know she has a more important duty to take care of."  
  
"Then... what about Boris and Biovolt?" Kenny asked carefully, and Aurora turned towards him.  
  
"Biovolt is gone... forever. I don't think anyone would want to join Biovolt after they know the truth about Biovolt. Voltare is gone... probably planning something else, Boris will be sent into jail. So... you don't have to worry about them."  
  
Everyone nodded, then they settled in a moment of silence, before Kai looked up at her.  
  
"What are you planning now?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him, and into his deep brown eyes. She smiled sadly mentally, and sighed. She knows that she had hurted him... but she didn't do it on purpose. She glanced at Tala beside her and then smiled when meeting his eyes.  
  
"I think we'll take a little break from beyblading... and maybe just go around the World, take a look at different things and places."  
  
Kai looked at them, a childhood friend, and a girl that will never return his feelings.  
  
"Well.... when are you going to go?" Max asked, and she tilted her head and looked at Tala.  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"Because time doesn't wait for you." She said quietly, Tala is slipping away from her minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day....  
  
"Send us a post card when you arrive at a new place." Ray said finally, and looked at her. She helped them so much, helped them get back Kai, and helped them get back their bit-beasts. He never knew someone like her could carry so much weight on her shoulders.  
  
Tala nodded, and grinned a little, the closest he's ever come to a smile, and turned towards Aurora.  
  
"We should go now."  
  
She nodded, but turned towards Kai. They looked at each other, their eyes telling the story. She smiled and walked forwards, close to him. He just looked at her, she's no longer sad... did Tala do this to her?  
  
She touched his cheek and leaned in to leave a kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Thank you Kai... you don't know how much you have helped me." She said and then walked backwards to Tala. She gave him a smile, then looked at everyone else.  
  
"I'll see you guys... sometimes."  
  
Tala just nodded at them, with that they both turned and walked towards the exit. Kai looked after them, this is the second time that he had let her slip through his life.  
  
"Don't worry Kai... you still have us!" Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
Kai just sent him a cold glare, but deep inside, he's silently thankful for the friendship that they have offered him.  
Aurora and Tala slowly made their way out of the stadium, she felt his hand together with hers, walking towards wherever.  
  
She looked ahead of her, this journey will be painful but fun as well... it doesn't matter which, just as long as she's with him, everything will be okay.  
  
She took in a deep breath, and smelt the fresh air that surrounds her. She looked at Tala's back... 3 months....  
  
That's enough for her, she doesn't need a whole life time.  
  
Picking up her pace, she's along side with Tala. Gently, she laid her head on his shoulder, he tensed up a bit, but calmed down just as quick. She smiled to herself... it doesn't matter... she won't let him go anywhere by himself... even if it means heaven or hell......  
THE END!  
  
Yeah... that's the end... open ending, meaning anything can happen. Lol... seriously though, I'm not planning on writting a Sequel.  
  
Thank you to all the readers whom have sticked with me from the beginning, thank you guys for leaving reviews every chapter. I have a new Beyblade story up, it's called 'Meteor Rain'. Check out that one... it's my favorite... so far. And I will be working on a new Beyblade fanfiction later on this year. Have a nice day, see you later! 


End file.
